Valiant Effort
by King Paige Allen
Summary: Peeta and Katniss's blooming love, seen from Gale's eyes! Will end up as PeetaxKatniss, Gale bashing ensues. I own nothing. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**This Team Peeta oneshot is dedicated to the lovely and exuberant SockMonkie for her beautiful review. It was long and detailed and expressive and beautiful and she called me cupcake... It made me feel loved. Lol. Thanks to all those who read, and a special thanks to those who review. Your kind words give me the strength to keep writing *wipes away tear*. Lol. Review, lovies!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

Seafloor Spreading. What was seafloor spreading? There wasn't even any seafloor in the district!

"This worksheet is to be completed before the period is over. Take your time. You may work with a partner or alone. Good luck." My eyes immediately found Katniss's and she shrugged. I moved over the two desks to sit next to her while the kids in between us scattered to find their friends. Katniss leaned over her desk and started reading off the paper. I perched backward on the desk so my feet were in the chair and listened to Katniss's quiet voice.

She was reading everything we had already learned in the class, so I wasn't really paying attention. I watched Katniss's mouth move and then looked beyond her to see Peeta Mellark staring at her with his mouth open. My eyes narrowed. Peeta Mellark. I hated that kid. He always beat me at wrestling, but only because he was from the town. He was soft. Well, not soft. He was actually very strong, which infuriated me even more. If I had grown up like him, though, I would take him down every time.

What made me the most mad, though, was his obsession with Katniss. It wasn't some crush he had that went away after a few months. No, he was obsessed. He stared at her every chance he got. He watched her when she went to find Prim after school, and then he stayed within sight when she walked home until he reached his house. The kid liked to paint and draw, too, and he was always doodling 'Katniss Mellark' all over everything. I had to give him credit, though. Trying to get Katniss to fall in love with you took a valiant effort.

Sure, he was handsome, I wasn't too blind to see that. But he wasn't Katniss's type. He was of medium height and had blond hair. Good size muscles. Town-blue eyes that all the girls fell for. Nice teeth, I guess. Good skin. Fed well. As far as I knew, he wasn't a jerk. He hung out with jerks, though. All kids from the town who didn't know what 'starving' was.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw he was staring at Katniss's profile now. Did he just drool? I was afraid he would reach for his pants soon, so I nudged Katniss with my foot and she looked up at me. "What?" she asked. I stared at her for a moment, and without moving any other parts of my body, I flicked my eyes over to Peeta and back. This was a technique we used in the woods when there was game close by and we didn't want to startle it by moving. She recognized this immediately and stiffened in her chair.

I smiled down at her, and pointed to the paper. I acted like I was telling her to write down an answer, which I didn't know, and she took the hint. She picked up her pencil but acted like it fumbled and she tossed it on the floor. It rolled about two feet away. She bent down to pick it up, and I watched Peeta's dumb frosty blue eyes follow her. She sat up and looked quickly at Peeta, who managed to close his mouth and smile, and then turned back to face me.

She shrugged. "What?" My eyes widened and I leaned down so Peeta couldn't see my face. "He's been _staring_ at you for the past twenty minutes!" Katniss rolled her eyes. "We haven't even been in class for twenty minutes, Gale." I leaned down and hissed, "That's because he watches you in your _sleeeeeeeeeeep!"_ Katniss threw her hands up and I noticed Peeta still watching.

She shuffled the paper awkwardly and shook her head. "Maybe he needs help," she said. I snorted. Mellark, needing help? He was too good for that.

I stared at her until she bristled. "What?" she asked. I shook my head and slid down in the chair, making sure to sit extra close to her. I could smell her hair. I saw Peeta glare at me, and I smiled.

XOXOXO

I helped Katniss carry the heavy game bag back to town and we went by the Hob first. We traded for things there and then I turned right, ready to go home. Katniss grabbed my arm. "Wait," she said, starting toward town, "I want to get some bread, too. We'll have enough left over. Come on." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and I stomped behind her. She looked sideways at me. "What's your problem? she asked. I shook my head and looked away. "Nothing," I said.

Could she not know that Peeta lived in town? Did she never notice that he stared at her in school? It wasn't even that fact that he stared at her that upset me. It was the _way_ he looked at her, like he loved her, like he... was imagining things. He didn't _know_ her like I did. Why couldn't she just see that?

Did she like him back?

Katniss walked around the fence and knocked on the back door of the bakery. Mrs. Mellark, the baker's evil wife, was usually busy this time of day or with her friends, so it was safe to come by now. Katniss opened the bag and reached inside for the squirrels that the baker would always trade for and waited. We heard muffled shouts and then someone stepped toward the door. She knocked once and Mr. Mellark opened the door, then waved them inside. "Come in, it's cold," he said. It was only October!

We reluctantly stepped in and he led us into the practically empty main room. The smell from the ovens in the next room over was wafting past us, and my stomach growled. I heard a small gasp and then footsteps, but I couldn't see where they had come from.

Mr. Mellark led us to the counter where most people paid. There was only two other people in the room. One was an old man who didn't care if we hunted, and another was a peacekeeper who was one of our finest customers. Mr. Mellark smiled. "What've you got today, kids?" He never talked that much. He usually just gave us a loaf of bread and took our squirrels. Was _he_ falling in love with Katniss too? Then again, anything would be a step of from his witch of a wife.

Katniss forced a smile and held up a squirrel by the tail. He clapped his hands together. "Great!" Katniss spread out the cloth she kept in the bag and laid the squirrel on it, and then pointed to the bag. "I've got a rabbit in here, too, if you want it." He stared for a moment, then nodded. I laid my squirrel down next to Katniss's and held the bag so she could get the rabbit out. She laid that down and the baker said, "Wow. That's a good haul. I say that'll getcha about... three loaves?" Katniss nodded eagerly and I smiled.

There was a clanging sound in the back where the ovens are and the baker cursed under his breath. "I gotta go take care of that. I'll have Peeta get your bread." I rolled my eyes and Katniss elbowed me in the ribs. The baker looked all around. "Where's Peeta? Peeta!" he yelled. Katniss pointed. "He'e behind the cakes," she said simply.

I looked over to the right where the metal racks held decorated cakes tipped forward on an angle. Peeta stood behind it, obviously not hidden. It must've been him that I heard when we came in. Was he too afraid to even let her see him? What a pansy.

He blushed red and came out from behind the cakes. He had an apron tied around his waist and was holding a broom. He gave a small wave. "Hi, Katniss," he whispered. She gave a no-teeth smile and said, "Peeta." The baker, already disappearing into the other room, said, "Peeta, get, uh, Katniss her bread and then take care of that meat before it spoils."

I sighed and crossed my arms, expecting a long staring contest between Katniss and Peeta, but he couldn't even meet her eyes. He traced in flour on the counter. "So..." he asked, barely raising his voice. "What can I get you?" Katniss leaned forward and looked around the corner into the storage room, and I saw Peeta's eyes flick to her chest. Her shirt probably wasn't as high as it should've been. He leaned in a little, and I swear on my life I heard him smell her. "Just three loaves of bread, just whatever," she said, rocking back on her heels. Wide-eyed Peeta nodded and walked stiffy back to the storage room, but then turned on his heel and went back to the ovens.

I heard talking for a moment and then Peeta came back with a paper bag. He folded the top down ever-so-carefully, then placed it on the counter. I grabbed it up and looked at him to remind him I was here. "Thanks," I mumbled sourly. He didn't even look at me. "Still warm," Peeta sighed to Katniss. She looked at the bag and said, "You didn't have to do that." Peeta stared at her for a moment, probably thinking he looked all romantic, like he was trying to look in her soul or something, and whispered, "I wanted to."

I found myself grinding my teeth when blood rushed up to color Katniss's face. Did she _like_ this romantic garbage crap? She smiled, showing her teeth this time, and said slowly, "Thanks..."

Peeta beamed at her like she had just asked him to take her upstairs and then shook his head. "Naw," he laughed, smoothing down his hair, "it was nothing." She giggled a bit and my eyes popped out of my head. _I've_ never even heard Katniss giggle, and now Mellark was getting her to do it?

Peeta melted on the counter. He sighed. "You have a pretty laugh," he whispered to the counter. Katniss grinned and looked down. He leaned down to look up in her face and he added in a whisper, "And smile." I dug my fingers into my leg to keep my focus and then said through gritted teeth, "Katniss, it's getting late. We should get back before it gets too dark." Peeta, noticing me for the first time, lost his smile as he straightened up. "Gale," he said. I looked at him.

"Ready for the wrestling competition tomorrow?" he asked me. I forgot about that! "It's for the school championship, you know." I nodded quickly. "Yeah, I know," I said. I remembered that Katniss was beside me and was probably glaring holes in my skull, so I added, "Good luck." Peeta shook his head and replied, "Same to you. You'll need it." He gave what I'm sure the town girls thought was a heartbreaking smile to Katniss, waved, and then went back to the ovens.

XOXOXO

The whole grade was excused from study hall to crowd in the run down gymnasium where mats had been laid out on the floor and the old bleachers were pulled out from the walls to watch the wrestling match. Most of the boys were participating and a few girls, too. Katniss said she would've, but didn't want to make any of the boys cry.

They had us in ridiculous unitards that left little to the imagination. Not that I minded. I mean, look at me! We had head gear and some people chose to have biteguards in, but I did not want one. Those were for wimps. When Peeta saw I didn't put one in, he spit his out.

The girls crowded the front bleachers in the small gym, and the teachers and few parents sat up higher. I could easily pick out Katniss, sitting front and center with Madge. I waved and she waved sarcastically. The boys gathered around the mat as the history teacher slash coach pulled out a paper with the brackets. Peeta came up next to me and waved to Katniss. She waved a genuine wave to him and then looked down. He watched her and said sideways, "Good luck." He held out his hand. I took it and leaned in and whispered, "I don't need luck." I pushed his hand away and he glared. He set his jaw and walked away.

I looked back over to Katniss and saw she was glaring at me. I threw my hands up and shook my head. What did I do? I said good luck!

Peeta walked over to her, standing in front of Madge and next to Katniss. I watched, appalled, as he smiled and talked to her, gesturing to people with his hands. So Mellark was growing bolder, eh? Last night in the bakery gave him confidence? I wasn't sure that was the only thing he got out of it. The stairs to his room were in the kicthen, you know.

I pulled a kid from my math class, Axel, and tried to distract myself by talking to him, but my breath whooshed out when I saw Katniss poke Peeta in the stomach. He grinned down at her and held his arms out. She raised her eyebrows and Madge covered her mouth. Peeta nodded and Katniss shrugged. Katniss pushed him back, wound up, and punched Peeta in the stomach. "Holy abs!" Madge trilled. Peeta laughed and Katniss shook her hand out, smiling up at Peeta. I glared. He really let her punch him? Katniss had an insane right hook! He was definitely going to feel that later.

More people settled in and Peeta waved goodbye. Madge stared after him and then spun around to gush to Katniss. They watched him walk for a moment, Katniss's face slightly red, and then Katniss slowly nodded. I couldn't believe that she liked him! I had to win this or lose Katniss.

The boys and few girls lined up in two lines, and the front person from each line had to wrestle each other. I made sure I was across from Peeta. He smiled arrogantly over at me, cracking his knuckles. The matches weren't over fast enough.

We both walke dout on the rectangle mat and all the girls laughed and cheered. I smiled up at my favorites, and then made sure I smiled at Katniss. She, however, was looking at Peeta. I balled my fists and faced him.

The coach ordered us to shake hands before we got started. Peeta held out his hand, and it took everything I had and more to keep from slapping it away. I shook it for a second and then squatted down, holding my arms out, ready to attack him. The coach said, "One, two, go!" and blew a whistle. I charged, as did Peeta. He flattened me out on my bag and I growled. He braced his muscly arm aross my shoulders and weaved his other arm in between my legs, curling my up. Both my shoulders were on the ground, and the coach slapped the mat. "One! Two! Th-" I kicked my feet and he rolled off me.

The crowd was screaming. It was true that the Mellark boys were the favorite wrestlers, but that would change today. I dove for Peeta's waist and tackled him back, but he only fell on his butt. He flipped me over and I yelled again. This wasn't about the school championship anymore. This was about Katniss.

Sweat was dripping off his face. "Katniss is mine!" he growled. It wasn't loud enough for the crowd to hear it, but I heard him. I gritted my teeth and pushed up. "Never!" I yelled. "I love her more!" he yelled, flipping me over again. We were just rolling back and forth now.

"You don't know anything about love!"

"I've loved her since I was five!"

"You'll never know her like I do!"

"I'm going to marry her!"

I pinned his shoulders down with my knees and punched him in the face. I got in two mroe punches before the coach and another boy grabbed under my shoulders and pulled me off him. How dare he say anything about marrying Katniss. How dare he!

He had whipped his headgear off and was clutching his nose when Katniss ran up. "Gale!" she screamed at me. I said nothing. "What's wrong with you?" she shrieked. She pulled Peeta up and led him toward the bleachers. There was a roll of paper towels especially for these occasions.

She ripped one off and sat him down on the bleachers. She wiped as much of the blood and sweat off his face as she could, then ripped a new piece and pressed it to his nose, tipping his head back. He rested his hands in his lap, waiting. His mouth was open. Because he suddenly needed air or something. Gods don't need air! Oh, wait! This is Peeta we're talking about, not me. I hate that kid.

I saw Peeta take a deep breath and then say something to Katniss, who was still pressing the paper towel to his nose. The bleeding hadn't stopped. Through the crowd of people I saw him ask her something, looking up at her, and she nodded once, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. That was all I saw before the coach dragged me away.

"Hawthorne!" he yelled. "You know better! You had the potential to become one of our best wrestlers! You're smarter than this! Mellark? He's the best because he strong and smart. You've just got to get the smart part down." He shook his head at me and walked away. I didn't move. The coach went over and patted Peeta on the shoulder, then led him downstairs. He pointed at me and curled up his finger. I was supposed to follow. The other boys went down there to change; since I beat up Peeta everyone had done their matches.

I rinsed off with water really quick and then went in between the lockers to change back into my regular pants. Peeta's locker was a few down from mine, and nobody was between us. He changed in silence, and I stared jealously at his actually-there abs. "See something you like?" Peeta asked sarcastically. There was dried blood around his nose. He was lucky I didn't break it.

I shook my head and slammed my short locker. "You think just because she took care of you when you were bleeding, she likes you?" Peeta laughed, outright laughed, and I stared incredulously. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the lockers. "I know she likes me," he said simply. I raised an eyebrow and slung my bag over my shoulder. "What makes you think that?" I asked. He must be delusional!

He laughed again. "You really are in denial, aren't you?" I shook my head angrily. "She doesn't like you, Peeta. End of story." Peeta grabbed my shoulder as I started to walk away. He seemed angry, but then he smiled at my expression. "She doesn't," I insisted. Peeta raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "I'm positive she was just being nice," I said. "Would you care to prove me wrong?" Peeta smiled and his blue eyes glinted and he leaned in close, so close I could see nailmarks where he had been clutching his nose, and he said with a smirk, "Katniss is coming over to my house tonight."

**Well, what'd you think? I hope this pleased. I am really having trouble with Observations and my LoZ stories, but I promise you guys won't have to wait much longer. Swear. I'm working really hard. Anyways, let me know what you thought. I'm kinda a oneshot person, so maybe if you leave an excellent review, you'll get one dedicated to you, too! Thanks lovies!  
>~Paige<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty, first off, you guys are terrible. I said this was gonna be a oneshot and y'all begged and I GAVE IN. Man. Second, I read back through the first chapter and realized how many typos there were. I'm very embarassed. I'm not dumb and I can spell, but it was really late when I wrote this. Forgive me. Okay, third. I'm addressing some reviewers who shall remain nameless. More than one person thought that Peeta was being OOC and he was mean and was only wanting Katniss so Gale couldn't have her. I know 1st person usually isn't my style- this was a challenge for me- but it's from Gale's point of view. Everything Peeta does is going to seem mean. They're enemies. And, yes, with the punching Peeta in the stomach thing, he was showing off. I couldn't just let Peeta sit back and wait for the reapings to win Katniss's heart! Peeta's a man, gosh darnit!  
>I tried to make it seem like Peeta was being mean because this was from Gale's point of view. In regular point of view, Peeta is sweet and shy and dedicated and shy and we love him. *heart*<br>So, I thought I would get that out of the way. I hope this chapter pleases- don't expect too many more! Loverz you all!  
>Today's song is In My Head by Jason Derulo. Good song. <strong>

**Here goes! X3**

I walked in the school and groaned. I had gym class first thing this morning.

With Peeta.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I couldn't help thinking about what could've happened at his house last night. Would Katniss really... do that? With him, especially? Ugh. Sickening thought.

We probably wouldn't be doing anything very physical- yesterday at the wrestling match was all anyone was talking about. When they saw me walk by in the narrow hallway they stopped, but they started talking again when I left. The deal was we were supposed to report to homeroom for attendance and then wait there for twenty minutes to make sure everyone was there. Late kids and things like that. Then they gave us five minutes to get to whatever class we needed to be in and be ready for that class. I hate school.

I went to the history teacher's, who was also my homeroom teacher, room and sat down. In about five minutes he would check attendance and give us a paper to work on until the first class started. He smiled at me and I raised my eyebrows. He motioned for me to go to his desk. Oh, God. My desk groaned when I stood up, and I braced my palms on his table. "Yes, sir?" I asked. He smiled at me over his glasses. "I'm proud that you apologized to Peeta, Gale. It takes a man to do that." He gave a slight smile again and went back to his papers.

I stared at him for a moment, wondering if he was dehydrated or something. Was he seeing things? I haven't said one nice word to Peeta! Ever! I squinted for a few more seconds and went back to my seat. I saw Peeta come in the room, and he smiled at me. His nose was a little bruised. Probably thought it made him look tough. I stared at him, trying to look bored so he couldn't tell I wanted to strangle him.

First he's stealing Katniss, now he's being nice to me? What is this? I'll tell you what this is! This is war! This is I get Katniss or he gets Katniss! And he won't get Katniss, because I'll get Katniss! I tried to work out in my head how I would tell him this once he could breathe again.

Peeta sat down in his seat behind me and I kept wishing I sat behind him so I could pretend to stab him for twenty minutes. That would be nice. The teacher clapped his hands once and grabbed a clipboard. He read off a bunch of names and then said "Gale Hawthorne." I didn't notice him- I was busy imagining whether or not Peeta would scream if I kicked him down there. "Gale?" the teacher asked. He leaned around Peeta and waved his hand. "Gale?" he said. I said through clenched teeth, "Here." It came out more like, "Her," and I could see the muscles in Peeta's jaw tighten. He was smiling.

The teacher read off a few more names and then said Peeta's. He repsonded too happily, "Here!" and I wanted to punch him again. The teacher finished with the last few people and then gave everyone in the first seat of each column of desks a stack of papers to pass back. Peeta held the papers over his shoulder, already started on his worksheet, and I ripped the stack away too hard. Peeta chuckled again and I snapped the tip off my pencil with my thumb. I held my pencil up in the air and got up to sharpen it. When I sat back down there were only five minutes left until gym started. Finally.

I tried to answer a few questions and not gag over Peeta's cologne. It wasn't that he was wearing too much- it actually smelled very nice, even though I hate him, but it was just the fact that he was wearing it. He smelled... musky. Girls loved musk. Darnit.

The bell rang and I shoved everything inot my bag without putting anything away. I slung it over my shoulder and speed walked to the gym and down to the locker rooms. Peeta came down soon after me. He opened his locker, which, unfortunately, was too close to mine, and pulled his shirt off. Stupid abs.

"So, how was Katniss?" I asked, putting as much venom in my tone as I could. The other boys stopped pulling their shorts on to gape at Peeta. His mouth fell open. "What?" he asked after a few seconds. I glared and pulled my mouth into a sneer. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm sure you can't wait to give us all the details. How was she?" Peeta glared back at me and tied the laces on his right shoe. "We didn't do that," he said rather quietly. I stood watching him. The other boys were still watching us. Let them.

Peeta put his foot down on the ground and pulled his tank top back on. His biceps were there, but not obnoxiously huge. Girls loved muscles. Darnit.

I smiled and leaned in to him. "When's the baby due?" His eyes widened in outrage and he balled his fists, but he was too smart to punch me. I don't know why I was instigating. I just did. He didn't deserve Katniss! Peeta turned and went up the stairs and the few boys who were still down her gawked. I glared at them, pulled my shirt on, and went up the stairs.

There were braided nylon ropes strung out across the gym, and the teacher instructed us to get in teams of six and put each team on either side of the rope. Naturally, Peeta and I were on opposite teams.

They were making us play volleyball. The girls' class, which was outside today, was probably doing something manly, like football or basketball, and we were stuck with volleyball. Oh well.

The gym teachers went over the basic rules and filled us in on how we were supposed to stand, rotations, and how you were supposed to hit the ball. Headshots took a point from your team and added one to theirs. Spiking was allowed. Excellent.

We lined up with three people in front; two on the net and one in the middle. Two people in the corners and one in the back middle. I was on the net on the right, and Peeta was in the front middle. Our team started with the ball. Felix O'Hara served the ball behind me and Laru Zane bumped it back over the net. Then Avery Fischer set it toward the middle and Peeta jumped up and spiked it at the floor on our side of the net. I had dived fo it, but it was too late. I jumped up, humiliated, as hive fives went around the other team. We rotated and it was my turn to set now.

I balanced the ball on my hand, steadied it, and threw it straight up in the air. I stepped into the ball and smacked it over the net with my open hand. My palm smarted. Peeta bumped it back over immediately, and I jumped to set it to the guy on my team who was now in the middle. He set it straight up and Avery spiked it down toward the floor on the other side of the net. I thought, _Yes! We finally got a spike!_

But I was wrong.

Peeta dove to the left, dropped to his knees, and bumped the ball back up from the floor. A guy named Reid set it to the person directly in front-middle, and he spiked it into the floor on our side. It was unanimous as my entire team growled, "Their team is stacked!" and "This isn't fair!" I glared at Peeta, but he avoided my eyes.

The gym teacher stepped in and said, "Fine. Avery and Laru, trade places." My team shrugged and made room for our new player. I stepped to the right and waited for the other team to serve. The ball went way back and I set it forward so we could spike it down. Peeta smacked it down with his palm and I expected it to bounce off the floor again, but our new teammate fell to his knees and bumped the ball up. Avery smacked the ball back. Now we were in a spiking war. I ran in front of whoever was in front of me and whalloped the ball, sending it speeding right into Peeta's face.

The impact snappd his neck back, and after shock registered on his face, he grabbed his nose. Two hits in two days. Ouch. I smiled at first, because Peeta looked close to tears, but then my expression fell because our team had just lost the only point we had. The teacher blew the whistle and went up to Peeta. He tilted his head back and pinched his nose, then yelled for someone to get him some tissue. Peeta was such an easy bleeder.

The second coach told us to go get changed, so we did. We had been sent down a few minutes early, so we had extra time down in the locker room. Peeta cae down again, wiping his face with a wet towel. "Hit me one more time and you'll break my nose. Then I'll break your spine," Peeta warned, shoving a finger in my chest. He walked away to rinse out his mouth. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, heading upstairs.

I caught up with Peeta and said, "Earlier coach said he was proud of me for apologizing to you. What did he mean?" I said. Peeta gave me a look. "You're talking to me nicely now?" he asked. His voice was nasally- he had his nose pinched shut. I said without looking away from him, "Katniss is watching." And she was. The girls had come in to change back into their regular clothes. They had been playing basketball. Katniss and Madge slowly walked past us. Katniss eyed Peeta's nose but didn't shout or come over. Peeta shrugged, rummaging in his bag. "I told him you did," he said simply. I squinted. "Why?" Peeta shrugged again and pulled out a pencil, holding it between his teeth. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he kept tissues in hand anyway. He pulled out a heavy book- math, it looked like, then turned on his heel and walked away.

First he wins wrestling, shows off his dumb abs, beats me into the ground at volleyball, and then makes me look good?

This really _was_ war.

**Okay, short chapter. I wasn't even planning on continuing, so be grateful. *squints* Aw, I can't stay mad at you guys. Well, guess what just happened. No, you have to guess. Okay, I'll tell you. I just got my I Heart Peeta t-shirt in the mail! I got, well, my daddy paid for it, it for the movie release. I'm freaking out you guys! I don't have high speed internet which means I can't watch new trailers and clips, so I'm really sad. Don't tell me what happens, though! This will just be a bigger surprise! =) Love you all. I'm tired. Nighty night :/**


End file.
